Finding Another
by Eon The Lost
Summary: Shadow has changed a lot. Sure, he lives in the forest, but his views on destroying humanity have at least shifted. In this time of tranquility, A failed project has come back from the ashes. And it's looking for Shadow. Shadow/Amy. Rated M for later chapters, just in case.


**Finding Another: CH 1**

**Hello! Eon the lost here. This is my first fanfic, but I will try to make it the best I can. I don't know how often I will update because**

**1: I just started high school, and**

**2: I am known to be very lazy**

**Anyways, tell me in the comments what you think of it. :)**

**P.S. No flames please and if you do leave one, then I will…...do nothing, I guess.**

Shadow's POV:

'It's cold. Really cold. Not that I mind it, being the so called "Ultimate Life Form", my body was designed to survive extreme weather conditions. "Ultimate Life Form"… I hate that. Being called Ultimate means you have to live up to that title, and it's not that it's hard to do, but people had to be around to see it, and I am not exactly a people person. I've tried to be nice, but apparently being the "Ultimate one" makes humans and hedgehogs alike think i'm all big and scary. So instead of being shunned upon by society, I chose to live in the woods, where I spent many of my afternoons skipping rocks, and just taking in the beuaty of nature.'

"Shit, I spelled beauty wrong." I muttered under my breath. I don't mind writing my thoughts down in a journal or diary, but it gets really frustrating when you use ink. I looked up from where I was sitting, having heard the crunch of snow from the forest floor. I quickly grabbed my pad and pen, to jump up onto the nearest tree branch, so I was out of sight from whoever was there. It's not that i'm scared of people, but I don't want them to be scared of me. They have as much a right as I do to walk around in the forest. Not that people came around here very often, but i'm always prepared for a "visitor". To my surprise, it was Amy Rose, all bundled up in her light blue snow jacket, topped off with a yellow scarf. She looked nice as always, but I was unsure if to come out now or wait, but decided on the latter. Amy was trudging through the snow, only a couple inches, but still a struggle to walk in. "Stupid, stupid.." I heard Amy grumble. She sat down on a nearby log, a tree that I had watched topple over a couple summers ago. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the tree. I had spent many mornings watching the sunrise from atop the thing, and I felt a bit of happiness seeing it being used again. As my mind was brought back into reality, I saw a rare sight. Amy Rose was crying. Not loud, obnoxious crying, just the silent tears, with her head down, reflecting sunlight to make little sparkles on her face. I decided it was time to meet my sad house guest. I jumped down, hearing nothing but the snow beneath my feet. Amy had either not heard me or not cared. I walked over to her and sat down. This time she did notice me. "Hey Shadow" Amy said quieter than I would have expected, especially from such a usually cheerful girl. "Hey there." I responded. "Is something bothering you? I hate to see you like this." Amy's current state reminded me of when Maria was sad for whatever reason. I always comforted her then, so I felt obliged to fix this. Amy's eyes came up to meet mine, I could see tears streaming down her face. Amy chuckled before saying " I didn't expect you of all people to come comfort me Shadow." Wow. That hurt. "I have a heart to you know." I said to her, a smile on my lips. "So tell me what's the matter?" I questioned. "Oh, it's Sonic again." "What did he do?" "Nothing, really. I just finally realised that he doesn't love me for who I am. I don't know where to go from here." I nodded, taking it all in. I was amazed at how she is able to let her emotions flow so freely, even when I can see that it is killing her on the inside. I responded with a silent nod before saying: "I think I can relate. I didn't know what to do when Maria passed. You can expect how confused I was when I found out I was still alive." Amy turned her head to look me in the eyes, then moved so she could carry the conversation onwards without any awkwardness. "Oh, so how did you get over um, Maria?" Amy pondered. "I realized that I had…friends." "You mean us?" Amy asked, confused. "Why didn't you talk to us about her then?" "I did think about it, but in the end, I was happier that I had the choice to talk to someone, instead of no choice at all." "Hmm.." Amy seemed to be thinking about what to say next, when a cold wind blew through the small secluded area in the forest. "Burrr!" Amy shivered. "I think it's about time for me to get home." She stated. "Ok, it's been nice talking to you." I said back. "Yeah." Amy smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better. Maybe we could…do it again sometime?" She asked, nervous of the possible outcome. I smiled at her nervousness, calming her down somewhat. "It would be my pleasure, Amy." I stated. And I meant every word…or both words? "Thanks Shadow, just stop by anytime!" Amy said, beaming. "I'll see you at my house!" She yelled, running off, back home. Hmmm… I thought. House. "Maybe I should get a house, I can't live here forever." I said to myself. Satisfied, I walked back over to the tree I left my journal at, and began to write: "I met up with an old friend today. It got me thinking that I can't live out here forever.

HOUSE PLANS…"

**I hoped you liked the first chapter! If not, oh well. It's not the end of the world. I shall continue! Read and review please! See ya.**


End file.
